leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shipping:GeneratorShipping
---- GeneratorShipping is the belief that and belong in a romantic relationship. The name comes from the concept of a that uses water to create electricity. Anime evidence *''Ash Catches a Pokémon'' :As celebrates with his newly-caught , Misty picks up Pikachu and places him on her lap. Ash warns her that Pikachu only likes him but is surprised to see Pikachu enjoying Misty's company. *''The Water Flowers of Cerulean City'' :On their way to Cerulean City, Misty is lagging behind Ash and Brock. When she calls them, telling them to wait, Pikachu smiles. He is showing that he's glad that Misty is still following them. :All fired up for a gym battle against Misty, Ash tries to send out Pikachu. However, Pikachu refuses to battle against Misty because he treats her as his friend. Misty is pleased and tells Pikachu, "Pikachu, you're a Pika-pal!" Pikachu perks up and beams at Misty. :As Misty is winning the battle, she boasts on how Pokémon always have the edge on water. Pikachu instantly agrees with her, making Ash annoyed. *''The March of the Exeggutor Squad'' :The gang arrive in town the same day as the carnival. Ash and get so excited that they change into strange clothes and start dancing. Ash asks Misty to join them, but both she and Pikachu hesitate. Thinking of the embarrassment, they leave Ash and Brock to do whatever it is they're doing. Misty and Pikachu enjoy the carnival by trying out different rides. After that, Misty buys ice cream and shares it with Pikachu. :After much persuasion from Melvin, Misty agrees to be his lovely assistant for the magic show. Misty dresses up in a outfit. Pikachu also joins her on stage dressed in a tux. *''Princess vs. Princess'' :Because of her strong desire to win the Princess Festival Contest, Misty asks Ash and Brock to lend her some of their Pokémon. Even without Ash's decision, Pikachu cheerfully jumps into Misty's arms, telling her that he will gladly help her out. During the final round, Misty and Pikachu are seen holding hands and jumping around happily. When Pikachu gets knocked out by , Misty quickly runs to Pikachu. *''The Scheme Team'' :Pikachu jumps into Misty's arms as soon as she appears, as he is very happy to see her again after a long time. *''The Right Place and the Right Mime'' :After taking a direct hit from 's attack, Pikachu is badly poisoned. Misty tells her to use and share some its energy to Pikachu. *''The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing'' :When Ash shows off Misty's Lure, Pikachu utters Misty's name very excitedly. Manga evidence The Electric Tale of Pikachu *In Pikachu, I See You!, while riding her bike, Misty spots Pikachu along the road. Quickly she goes off to hug him in her arms, saying how cute he is. Ash crawls over and tells her that Pikachu is his. Misty states that she doesn't want it because Pokémon don't get along with s. Pikachu clearly likes being cuddled and cooed by Misty. When Misty takes off, Ash realizes that his Pikachu went missing again. Pikachu left Ash to go search for Misty. *At the start of Ash's Gym battle with Misty in Play Misty For Me, Ash wishes to send Pikachu out. However, much to Ash's dismay, Pikachu refuses to battle with Misty. Later on, Pikachu decides to battle, but Misty gives Pikachu its favorite snack to stop it. *Upon meeting Misty again at the Nomads Independence Day festival in The Human Race and the Pokémon Race, Pikachu immediately jumps into her arms. Other hints * Pikachu took a liking to Misty very early in the series, and he has retained this liking of Misty throughout the series. * Pikachu has a specific way of addressing people, namely Ash, Misty, and Brock. Pikachu calls Misty, "Pikachu-Pi." * As a way of showing support, Pikachu had always cheered for Misty whenever she was in a battle or contest. * There were several times where Pikachu agreed with Misty's ideas more than Ash's.